


Somebody Told Me

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [19]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bigender Jungwoo, Bisexual Jaehyun, Communication Failure, Complicated Relationships, Drag Queen Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Lack of Communication, Love Triangles, M/M, Nonbinary Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Pansexual Lucas, Past Jung Yoohnoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Past Relationship(s), Sexuality Crisis, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 1





	Somebody Told Me

**5:34 PM**

"Sorry about the break-up."

Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong with a slightly annoyed expression.Taeyong just gave him a sympathetic smile in response and patted the younger on the arm."Johnny told me."He explained."That you and Jungwoo decided to end things."


End file.
